The invention relates to measuring tracheotomy stomas for proper fitting of a tracheal cannula.
A tracheotomy tube or cannula, e.g., like that shown in Montgomery U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,184, is used to provide access to the trachea. Tracheotomy tubes typically are made of plastic and include a cylindrical portion within the tracheotomy stoma, which is surgically provided prior to insertion of the tube.